Toi, Moi, Nous
by NanaNara
Summary: Tobi est Madara et Madara est Tobi. Ils ne forment qu’une seule et même personne… ou pas. *Madara/Tobi* / UR / OOC / Truc bizarre / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre: Toi, Moi, Nous

Résumé: Tobi était Madara et Madara était Tobi. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne… ou pas.

*Madara/Tobi* / UR / OOC / Truc bizarre / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Je fais un très grand MERCI a ma béta : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

* * *

Tobi était Madara et Madara était Tobi. Voila une vérité certaine. Seulement, à avoir le cul entre deux chaises, on finit par se retrouver par terre.

Beaucoup se sont demandé comment Madara avait réussi à aussi bien joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps. La personnalité de Tobi était en totale opposition à celle de Madara. Beaucoup se sont demandé si Tobi et Madara étaient bien la même personne.

Un jour pour le bien d'une mission, Madara avait du repasser en « version Tobi » après plusieurs mois de l'annihilation de cette personnalité. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne mais il avait aimé retrouvé Tobi. Il pouvait être enjoué, « souriant », farceur, timide, exubérant… Enfin tout le contraire de Madara.

Quand sa mission eut été finie il regretta de pas l'avoir fait durer plus longtemps. Il devrait redevenir l'homme sombre, froid, remplit de vengeance qu'était Madara.

Il avait voulu changer avant de revenir au repaire et que Sasuke le voit ainsi, il aurait pourtant aimé taquiner un peu son descendant, ça l'aurait très certainement bien fait rire. Sauf que Sasuke, lui, se rapprochait plus de Madara que de Tobi. Tobi se dit qu'il s'entendrait surement très bien avec le jinchuriki de Kyuubi.

Donc à une dizaine de minutes de marche du repère, Tobi se concentra au milieu d'une clairière pour basculer en « version Madara ». Si avant il pouvait « switcher » a sa guise, maintenant, c'était une autre affaire et il devait beaucoup se concentrer.

L'index et le majeur bien droit devant son visage il concentra son chakra. Il fallait tout endormir pour tout réveillé. Madara était en Tobi et Tobi était en Madara tout comme Kyuubi était en Naruto.

Tobi se retrouva dans un couloir. Du coté où il était tout était éclairé, on aurait pu comparer cela à un champ de fleur où voletaient des papillons. Après un dernier regard en arrière il se tourna vers le couloir et avança.

Au bout de quelques pas, il vit la silhouette de Madara. Il lui semblait un peu plus grand que lui… impossible. Une illusion d'optique ? Peut-être était-ce le charisme de Madara qui lui donnait cette impression ? Même physiquement il était un peu différent, enfin on aurait pu les distinguer à leur coiffure si Madara/Tobi gardait son masque. Tobi avait les cheveux courts alors que Madara les portait longs comme dans « sa jeunesse ».

En son for intérieur, Madara/Tobi ne portait pas son masque. Tobi avait le sourire et le regard rieur, Madara avait le regard froid qui caractérisait tant les Uchiha et il ne souriait pas, jamais.

- Dépêche toi retourne dans ton coin !

- Mais…

- TOBI !

Tobi sursauta et voulu se cacher quelque part pour fuir la colère de son « hôte », homologue, double, moitié ? Comment tout deux pouvaient-être la même personne ?

- Je ne veux pas ! Tobi est un bon garçon, et il veut rester encore un peu dehors ! Ici je suis seul et je m'ennuie !

Madara ne su quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Tobi se rebellait. En fait… comment pouvait-il se rebeller contre lui-même ? Tobi et lui était bien la même personne, non ? Madara en douta un instant. Peut-être qu'a force d'inter-changer il avait « créé » un nouvel être. Les bijuu pouvaient très bien être séparé de leur hôte alors pourquoi pas eux ? Et puis si il relâchait Tobi il serait enfin tranquille… Mais s'il relâchait Tobi… Cet idiot se baladerais seul dans la nature et ferais gaffe sur gaffe, il pourrait même mourir bêtement. Et puis les personnes sachant que lui et cet idiot étaient la même personne trouverait étrange que Madara soit repassé en « version Tobi ». Donc il était vraiment plus sage de lui faire un peu peur et qu'il retourne au fond de Madara.

Madara avait haussé un peu le ton et Tobi par réflexe avait reculé et relâché sa garde. Madara en profita pour reprendre le dessus, sauf qu'au moment fatidique il ressentit une immense douleur comme si son corps se déchirait de l'intérieur.

A son réveil, Madara vit que la nuit était déjà tombée, le ciel se recouvrant d'étoiles. En voulant se relever une douleur lui tira le cuir chevelu, quelque chose était sur ses cheveux. Il tira un peu plus et se releva en se massant le crane. Il râla après un dieu quelconque et se retourna pour voir la « chose » qu'il lui avait fait perdre plusieurs cheveux.

Les yeux de Madara s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Roulé en boule sur l'herbe juste à l'endroit où se trouvait ses cheveux il y a quelque instant, gisait un corps. Mais pas n'importe quel corps. Celui de Tobi. Enfin le sien. Enfin… Enfin c'était quoi ce délire ? S'étaient-ils réellement séparés tout deux ?

Madara se rapprocha un peu et retourna le corps de Tobi. Il dormait paisiblement la bouche ouverte ronflant légèrement, il se tortillait sur place rêvant surement.

- Mmh… Sempai !

Les joues de Madara se colorèrent de rose tout comme celles de Tobi. De quoi cet imbécile pouvait rêver ?! Encore de Deidara ? Madara n'avait jamais supporté cet idiot d'artiste, comment la « version Tobi » avait pu s'enticher de lui à ce point ?

Tobi s'agita encore.

- Ahahah non sempai… N…Non… sempai ! Pas ici ! Ah oui là sempai !

Madara excédé balança un grand coup de pied dans les cotes de Tobi pour le réveiller. Ceci fait, Tobi se releva difficilement se massant les cotes.

- A-Aiie ! Ça fait mal sempai ! Semp… ai… Toi ? Mais…

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Abruti ! Si t'avais pas voulu resté plus longtemps on n'en serait pas là ! Et puis arrêter de parler de Deidara, il est mort !

Tobi se retourna croisant les bras sur son torse en boudant. Madara, lui, soupira agacé. S'il avait eu la solution il aurait tout de suite renvoyé Tobi dans son jardin secret.

Madara devait réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas revenir au repère avec ce boulet, il avait déjà du mal à contrôler Sasuke… avec Tobi ce serait un véritable échec.

Madara en avait vraiment assez, cet être c'était lui quand même, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Mais était-ce vraiment lui ? En dehors d'une certaine ressemblance physique, leur caractère était totalement différent ! Il se retourna à nouveau vers l'autre « lui » mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

- Mais… ?

Madara serra les poings en sentant deux mains se poser ses yeux. Une petite voix lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Toi.

- Dis, dis, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Jouer ? Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau de l'autre ? A croire que c'était lui qui avait hérité de tous les neurones. D'un certain coté, hurler après cet hurluberlu n'était pas la solution, mieux valait aller dans son sens quitte a lui faire plaisir pour lui demandé de rentré gentiment ensuite. Madara soupira et posa ses mains sur celles de l'autre.

- Et à quoi tu veux jouer Tobi ?

- Donc tu acceptes ? Tu accepte vraiment ?

Madara avait vraiment du mal à se contrôler, il serra la mâchoire et lui dit qu'il acceptait. Tobi se mit a sauté de joie et enlaça Madara manquant de l'étouffer tellement il serrait ses bras autour de son cou. Puis soudain les mains de Tobi se retrouvèrent sur sa ceinture. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux ne pouvant plus bouger, même sa respiration s'était coupée.

- Tobi qu'est-ce que… ? A-arrête ! Mais…

La voix du plus chevelu s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure, Tobi l'embrassait dans le cou, sur la nuque à la base de ses cheveux. Madara n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était aussi sensible à cet endroit. D'une main habile son « homologue » lui avait défait sa ceinture et glissait à présent ses mains dans son pantalon.

« Oh mon dieu combien de décennies s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois ou il avait ressenti ça ? » se demanda Madara. Cet idiot le caressait et il se vit très vite excité. Dans un soubresaut de lucidité il lui redemanda se qu'il faisait craignant d'un certain coté que l'autre s'arrête, mais il devait savoir.

- Tobi ? Mais à quoi tu joues a la fin ?

- Et bien je joue au jeu que Deidara-sempai m'a apprit !

Madara manqua de s'étouffer. Ce sale petit pervers avait osé le toucher ?! Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, Madara ne retenant que les informations réellement nécessaires. Comme si son instinct le poussait à être Madara l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il était en « version Tobi », pour réagir à un événement. Tout ceci était étrange, comment il n'avait jamais pu s'en rendre compte ?

En un mouvement Madara se retrouva assis sur le postérieur, Tobi debout devant lui une main sur son épaule. Le chevelu déglutit difficilement, son visage se trouvait pile en face du bas ventre de son vis-à-vis, qu'allait faire l'autre ?

A sa surprise, Tobi s'était agenouillé et fit descendre son pantalon. A quatre pattes dans l'herbe il embrassait le membre gorgé de désir de Madara au travers de son boxer. Madara pouvait bien se laisser aller pour une fois ! C'était si bon, mais Madara était un homme exigeant et il voulait bien plus. C'est pourquoi il recula la tête de l'autre qui le regarda ébahi. De son main il baissa son sous-vêtement et replaça le visage de l'autre devant.

Tobi rougit devant le membre imposant de l'autre, même ça était différent chez l'autre, lui ne pouvait pas se vanter d'en avoir une aussi grosse. Timidement il fit comme son sempai lui avait apprit, il sortit sa langue et commença à lécher doucement le bout du membre de Madara. Sauf que Madara n'avait pas de patience.

- Ouvre la bouche !

Tobi s'exécuta, ouvrant la bouche aussi grand qu'il pu pour la refermer sur l'érection de l'autre. Madara râla de plaisir et resserra sa poigne sur les cheveux de son amant. Il fit aller et venir sa main pour guider Tobi dans ses mouvements. Ce petit était doué, pour la première fois il remercia l'artiste pervers de lui avoir enseigné ça. Sa bouche se resserrait sur Madara aspirant légèrement, de lui-même, Tobi accéléra ses mouvements, Madara était plus bon que Deidara-sempai.

- Aaahhnn… To…Tobi.

Madara pensa que lui et Tobi n'était vraiment pas pareil. Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à faire ce que Tobi lui faisait. Il raffermi sa poigne dans les cheveux de l'autre et accéléra la cadence voulant se libérer au plus vite. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour maintenir Tobi par la nuque pour qu'il puisse se répandre dans sa bouche l'obligeant ainsi à avaler. C'est lui qui avait commencé après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il laissa son amant se relever.

- Et bien c'était beaucoup plus rapide qu'avec Deidara-sempai.

Madara se figea de honte. Oui peut-être que cet imbécile de Deidara tenait plus longtemps mais il n'avait pas du attendre environ cent depuis la dernière fois ou il avait joui, lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il allait lui montrer, que Uchiha Madara était le meilleur.

Tobi exultait. Il était vraiment content d'avoir été séparé de l'autre, ainsi il pouvait jouer librement. Il ne posait même pas la question de se dire qu'il était aussi Madara, pour lui Tobi était Tobi. Même si il savait au fond de lui qu'il appartenait à celui-ci, il était une partie de lui. En plus Madara n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il le pensait vu qu'il avait bien voulu jouer avec lui ! En plus il avait de la chance, son partenaire de jeu était délicieux.

L'ingénu tourna sa tête vers le ciel pour admirer les étoiles, il en vit une un peu plus brillante que les autres et il se dit que ça devait être son sempai adoré qu'il l'observait depuis le ciel. Est-ce qu'il aurait été fier de lui ? Avait-il bien appliqué ce qu'il lui avait appris ? A priori, car l'autre avait semblé assez satisfait, mais la lueur apparu dans les yeux de Madara ne présageait rien de bon.

- Après ce que tu viens de me faire, tu compte me laisser ainsi à moitié à poil au milieu de la forêt ?

Tobi haussa les sourcils et se gratta le menton. Il avait un trou, il avait oublié ce que son sempai lui avait enseigné. Voyant Madara enlever son haut, il se dépêcha de se déshabiller. Vu le « sourire », ou plutôt rictus, du chevelu, Tobi avait bien fait. Sauf que celui semblait de nouveau perdre patience.

- Alors… ? Ton super sempai ne t'as pas apprit ce que tu devais faire après ?

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Le sourire de l'idiot fit perdre patience à « l'ancêtre ». Il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par les cheveux et le plaqua à l'arbre le plus proche. Tobi avait mal il s'était écrasé la face la première sur le tronc, et l'autre le maintenait dans cette douloureuse position. Il essaya de reculer mais seul le bas de son corps recula et se retrouva ainsi en contact avec le membre durci de son partenaire. Tout revint en mémoire en un instant à Tobi. Il se souvint du plaisir que lui avait donné l'artiste le prenant avec douceur pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, une douce chaleur allant et venant en lui. Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage, bientôt remplacer par une soudaine envie, il était excité, il avait très envi de renouveler l'expérience.

Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme Tobi l'avait prévu. Madara s'était insinué en lui d'un brutal coup de rein faisait son cri se répercuter dans tout les alentours. Madara aurait pu en pleurer tellement s'était bon, l'autre était si serré, ça en était indécent.

Tobi pleurait, il avait mal. Très mal. Ce n'était pas du tout pareil qu'avec son regretté sempai. Et l'autre qui avait poussé un grognement roque en entrant en lui tel un animal. Il le dégoutait. Maintenant il en était convaincu, cet individu n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ses larmes coulaient pendant que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans l'écorce de l'arbre.

- J'ai mal… Ça fait si mal. Arrête s'il te plait ! S'il te plait. Sempai… aidez moi…

S'en était trop pour Madara, déjà l'autre lui disait « s'il te plait », et bien non il ne lui plaisait pas d'arrêter, et ensuite cet abruti avait osé appelez Deidara a l'aide ! Brutalement il se retira du corps de « sa moitié » pour se re-insinuer en lui et commencé ses déhanchements. Tobi hurlait et pleurait, il n'en pouvait plus, il aurait préféré mourir que de subir ça. Il aurait du l'écouter et rester sagement dans son « jardin » à courir après les papillons.

- S'il… te… plait…

- « S'il te plait » qui ?

- Ma…Madara… s'il te plait… arrête…

Madara souri pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sadiquement hélas pour le pauvre Tobi.

- « Madara »… ? Tu es trop irrespectueux !

En représailles il rengaina encore plus fort la tête de Tobi cognant durement contre le tronc du chêne.

- Madara-sama ! Madara-sama !

- Ah ! Voila qui est mieux !

Le dit « Madara-sama » n'en était que plus excité de voir cette pauvre chose souffrir à cause de lui, il aimait avoir les gens a sa merci, et là, il était au paroxysme du bonheur.

Tobi continuait de pleuré en suppliant.

- Pourquoi… ? Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi est gentil et n'a rien de fait de mal ! Pourquoi le punir… ?

En un dernier coup de rein Madara se libéra dans son amant le laissant glisser au sol. Tobi sentit la substance de l'autre s'écouler lentement de son corps avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

***

Madara se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore dans la clairière il sentait l'herbe en dessous de lui, il était habillé, étrange. Il y avait une autre présence a ses cotés… Tobi ?

Il s'était mal conduit avec lui la veille, il le savait, mais ses instincts avaient repris le dessus. Il ne s'excuserait pas cependant, mais se promis d'y aller plus doucement la prochaine fois. Enfin si l'autre voulait bien « rejouer » avec lui.

Bizarre, la présence se tenait au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières et tomba sur le regard froid de son descendant. Sasuke sharingan sortis le tenait en joue de sa Kusanagi. Madara n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'épée se planta dans son corps au niveau du sternum suivit d'une décharge de raiton paralysant son corps. L'instant d'après Sasuke lui tranchait la tête l'achevant ainsi.

Au dernier instant Madara avait retrouvé Tobi dans son fort intérieur replié sur lui-même. Il y était retourné on ne sait comment après leurs ébats. Il pleurait. Madara le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois laissant une larme unique couler sur sa joue. Il serait avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

- Tu es un bon garçon Tobi.

*Fin*


End file.
